Somewhere To Belong
by PoisonParadiseExpress
Summary: 'It was a disaster. Her worst nightmare, the thing she was mostly afraid of had happened. All these months of searching had led to this bitter truth: Her parents didn't want her.' But there was one place where everybody loved her and were able to fix her up, one person in particular. One place, called 'HOME'.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This story just poped into my mind. It will be continued... maybe. I have no plans for the next chapters at the moment. Feel free to PM me and tell me any idea you've got. Oh, and for the pairing, it will be R/Hr.**

**PMs will be LOVED!**

**~PPE**

**SOMEWHERE TO BELONG**

It was a disaster. Her worst nightmare, the thing she was mostly afraid of had happened. All these months of searching had led to this bitter truth:

Her parents didn't want her.

They didn't approve of all she had done when she fixed their memories and explained everything. They told her all they had kept inside for years, and that made her figure out… they didn't want her since they found out she's a witch. They dealt with it, and she did her best at Hogwarts just to make them proud. But now, what she had done was more than they could take. They were happier without her. It was as if all these years had been a big theatre. They were all role playing, pretending to understand each other, but deep inside, they didn't; and now that she thought about it… she didn't love them anymore either. She _couldn't_.

So here she was now, sitting at a park near _their_ house as tears were streaming down her face along with the rain pouring on her. She was left all alone. It felt like the whole world was against her and she had to fight it all by herself.

ALONE.

The word was haunting her; she had to find herself a shelter, a place to stay where people cared for her and didn't want her to leave them.

She found herself at the Burrow. She ran inside, sobbing like hell as her eyes were blurred with tears and her trunk was being pulled along. All she needed was a person to hold on to, a warm seat by the fire to dry her soaked clothes, and a warm cup of tea to wash everything away. She found it all in one Mrs. Weasley who was sitting by the fire.

"Hermione dear! I wasn't expecting to… SWEETHEART! WHAT HAPPENED?"

"They don't- they don't want me…" was all she managed to say before throwing herself in her arms. Molly Weasley pressed her to herself, caressed her hair, and let her cry on her shoulder. Her clothes were getting soaked by her tears, but she didn't care; this girl needed her right now; she was going through so much suffering. Mrs. Weasley couldn't believe what Hermione's parents had done. She couldn't even imagine how a mother could EVER not want her child. Still, they WERE muggles after all and it was normal for them to be weird; but, being a muggle born, Hermione had proved that muggles are just like any other human being.

After half an hour, Hermione calmed down.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Weasley…" she mumbled, wiping her nose and gathering herself up. She was a strong girl, the woman thought. This was the worst position a child could be in and still she was under control. "Don't be darling." Molly replied with a soft and soothing smile "Let me bring you some tea."

She came back with the tea after nearly five minutes, sat down beside the poor girl, and just listened to her. Hermione sobbed, talked, cried, discussed, and explained while drinking the tea for a whole hour. She looked at Mrs. Weasley afterwards, her eyes covered with apology. "Do you know where I can stay? I don't have that much money to pay a rent but I'll find a job as soon as I can…" "Don't even worry about it dear." Molly smiled "We'll be your home. We'll be your family. THIS world… is where you belong."

**So, did you like it? please review if you did. And if you think there are any problems, feel free to PM me.**

**Waiting for your suggestions**

**~PPE**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I didn't exactly know what this chapter should be about, but liked the idea of what I wrote. I hope you like it too. **

**Thanks to CocoRocks, Ramonks33, Cassia4u, and Jinxey for reviewing!**

**~PPE**

**SOMEWHERE TO BELONG**

**CHAPTER 2**

Love changes everything. It makes you do the things you never did before. It gives you an identity, a personality… it turns you into a real human being.

And it was the same for Ronald Bilius Weasley. He once used to be the boy with the emotional range of a teaspoon; the only boy without a girl among his friends; the boy who was anything but logical. But now… he was the young man who was sacrificing himself for the only girl he had ever loved. He really needed someone to cheer him up, give him hope, and be his shoulder to cry on, but there was a person who needed more care at the moment; a person who needed HIM.

Ron had lost a brother. The word seemed small, but it really hurt. The pain was breath taking and it made him wonder sometimes, why was he still alive at the first place? But compared to Hermione (who was no longer a Granger) he had everything. Most importantly, he had a loving family who, although being extremely hurt and broken themselves, were doing their best to fix him up. Hermione had lost her only support, and though the Weasleys would do all they could to replace that, Ron knew they would never completely succeed.

He woke up in his bed in the middle of the night with a petite and feminine figure lying on his side, her face buried in his shirt. He didn't even breathe for a moment, afraid to wake her up, but that only led to a sigh. Her shoulders were shaking; she was STILL crying.

"Hermione…" he whispered in the darkness of his room, holding her closer and putting his other hand around her waist. "Hermione, why are you still crying?"

She raised her head to look at him. "I'm not… well, not anymore." She sniffed, sighed, and snuggled up so her head was in the same level as his. He kissed her softly, caressing her tangled hair and cupping her left cheek. She laid a hand on his chest. "I'm sorry." She whispered when their lips left each other.

Silenced sobs and hidden tears. This was how she spent her nights for weeks. Still, she was grateful to have Ron around. He was devastated, but maybe it was better so. Nobody needed words, they could just sit together and that was enough.

But now, lying in his bed with a broken Hermione by his side, maybe it was time for something more than that. Something like…

"I love you, so much." He whispered for the first time before kissing her again.

"I- I love you too." She smiled.

She was home.

**Please let me know if you want me to continue. Thank you so much for reading and thank you SO MUCH MORE for reviewing!**


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I hope you like this chapter as well. PLEASE let me know if you have any idea for the following chapters.

Thanks to CocoRocks, Gomylittlepony, and Nxt222 for reviewing.

~PPE

**SOMEWHERE TO BELONG**

**CHAPTER 3**

Eight months had passed away like a single second. Eight months of crying themselves to sleep, sitting in a big family embrace to show how they love and support each other, laughing and crying at the same time with every single memory they had from the dead… and Hermione could see it. She could see how they change, how they return to their normal lives… She could see it each day.

They were healing.

Mr. Weasley was smiling again, Mrs. Weasley didn't cry every time she heard her past son's name, Bill was calmer, Charlie wrote happier letters, Percy came home more often, George left his room every now and then, Ginny had started over her Quidditch practices, and Ron…

Ron had told her he loved her. He had used _words. _He was healing too.

And for Hermione, the thing she knew, she was going to be alright. She thought less about her parents and she was having fun again. It felt like the times when it rained and the sun shined at the same time, and a rainbow appeared. They hadn't forgotten about it, but things were getting better, and they knew it.

Hermione and Harry had helped a lot around the house since they came back home after the battle. There were loads of chores to do; cleaning the place, doing the laundry, feeding the hens, helping Mrs. Weasley with the cooking and taking the food to the rooms (The woman couldn't cook anymore so they had cold sandwiches for two weeks), doing the shopping… and all this, though being truly heavy, made them feel better. If they were to be a part of the family, they had to do something to be more than a burden to carry. Apart of that, working made Hermione think less about her problems, and at night, she was too tired to cry that much so she just fell asleep.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

It was a beautiful morning at the burrow. The golden sunbeams flew across every single window, making the dust in the air sparkle like glitter. Hermione stretched her arms before sitting up in her bed and looking around. She quietly left her bed, afraid to wake Ginny up, and tiptoed out of the room. She went to the bathroom, brushed her teeth, and came out to go to the kitchen when she heard quiet sobs. Following the voice, she gasped when she realized where it came from.

She was standing in front of George's door.

Hermione swallowed and carefully knocked on the door before opening it. George Weasley was sitting on his bed with a pile of clothes and books in front of him. He was staring at a picture with tearful eyes.

"George, may I come in?" the girl asked in a weak voice. The young man sniffed, rubbed his nose with his sleeves and nodded. She gently came in, sat beside him and carefully wrapped an arm around his shoulders. He didn't shrug it away; he just gazed at the ground.

"You were putting his stuff away, right?" she asked. He nodded again. "Do you like to… talk about it… maybe?" He sighed. "I dunno. Its… can you keep a secret?" the girl nodded in response. And suddenly, George cracked. "It's hard to even think about it… I can't even look in the mirror anymore. The only thing that made us different was my ear, but if I don't look at it, it's… it's him who's looking at me through the mirror. And I know how hard it is for my family to see me every day, because I look like him and…" his words led to a deep, painful sigh. Tears were rolling down his cheeks again, and that was just too much for Hermione to take. She loved George like a brother, and it was hard to see the funny prankster sit in this depression.

"George… your family will never dislike you for being identical with him. I- I think you're doing a brave thing, gathering his stuff. But… I also think- I think he never wanted you to drown in your sorrows for him. I mean, you were the funniest people of Hogwarts, right? George, you never cried for anything… and, I- I think he doesn't want you to be like this for him. " she looked at him. His eyes were full of tears, but his lips were wearing a fade smile. He looked at her too, as his lips were pressing together to hold back the fresh tears. "It's ok George. Let them fall." She almost whispered. He nodded, and a couple seconds later, he was crying on her shoulder.

"Thanks Hermione." He mumbled half an hour later when he calmed down. "I never knew you could be so kind…" he smiled a little; he was joking again. "I'm glad I could help." She said.

As Hermione closed the door, she couldn't help but grin. She never thought this could happen but…

She had broken the walls George had built around himself.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: So, this is the final chapter. I hope you liked this story so far. Thanks to CocoRocks for reviewing all the way till here.

**SOMEWHERE TO BELONG**

**CHAPTER 4**

~A few years later~

She woke up with the sunrise; the golden sunrays lighting up their little bedroom. The cool early morning breeze flew in through the windows, causing her bare shoulder to freeze. She turned around, facing one fast asleep red head.

Hermione looked at him; she looked at that beautiful ginger hair of his, that cute little nose, and those wonderful pair of lips. She knew them all too good; she had studied them a million times when they were busy hunting down Horcruxes. She had spent hours just staring at him while he and Harry were asleep, trying to memorize every inch of his existence so if she lost him… she could see him in her dreams and nightmares.

She then thought about the day she met him first.

Ron hadn't really caught her eye at the beginning on Hogwarts Express. He was a tall, ginger boy with a dirty nose, and he hadn't been that nice when she came along looking for a toad. He did look cute, but the only red head she had known back then was Stanley Baker who happened to be a bully; and though Ron didn't exactly look like a bully… the preview somehow affected her thoughts. If somebody told her she was going to fall in love with him back then, she would probably laugh her head off.

She thought about her sixth year, when Ron and Lavender were together. Those were almost the worst days of her life. She could remember the pain and anger she would feel each time she entered the common room and saw those two eating each other's faces. She cried every single day during the first two weeks of their relationship. The thing hurting her was the fact that she wasn't like Lavender. She wasn't sweet, cute, or charming, and she never giggled or played with her hair. All she did when she was a school girl was studying… and worrying or planning for dangerous adventures. And that would never attract Ron.

But it did, and though nobody thought this would happen, Ron attracted her too. Yes, he wasn't like her in any way. He never cared about school work, he ate like a pig, he was never interested in S.P.E.W, and most of the times he seemed to be caring for himself only. But he had a big heart, and though he would be jealous of his friends sometimes, he always cared for them and was there in their time of need.

And when her wounded soul was scarred with the loss of a family, he was there for her. He was there to wipe her tears, hold her in his arms, and calm her with soothing words. He fixed her up with his own broken heart.

She could still remember sneaking in his room in the middle of the night as she could hear every Weasley crying in their rooms. She used to lie in his bed without mentioning the fact that she had realized he was crying as well. He wanted to be strong for her when she needed to feel safe, and that was what she loved most about him.

Days turned into weeks, weeks turned into months, and soon, years were passing by… and Ronald Weasley took her out to a beautiful field one day, where the sun made the grass glow and the butterflies' wings glitter. He looked her in the eye after they ate lunch under an apple tree and held her hand. And then, he pulled out a little black box. Hermione gasped, her eyes filling with tears as her heart jumped in her chest.

"I love you so much, Hermione." He told her "And I've been thinking about this; you know, after all we've been through, I think our lives should be spent very carefully; because, I think we were just too lucky to be alive. And that's why I… I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Hermione… will you marry me?" She looked into his eyes, then at that gorgeous ring… and as tears rolled down her cheeks…

"Yes, I will marry you! I love you too!"

And the kiss they shared that moment wasn't a thing like the ones before.

The burrow turned into a huge chaos nearly two months later as it was being prepared for a wedding as well as serving two pregnant women; Angelina and Fleur. Hermione remembered all the tension floating in the air and all the red heads running around. She remembered the way Mrs. Weasley would laugh, cry, and get angry at the same time… as if it had all happened right yesterday.

And the moment they were announced man and wife… she knew she had done the right thing. That was the best day of her life, in any way she thought about it.

Ron took away her most precious innocence a few years later, letting her feel all the things she had never felt before. About a week later, they found out they were to be parents.

Here she was now, with a magical life living inside her. She smiled as she caressed the spot where it laid, her eyes still on its father. Ron had given her many things through the years; he had given her a best friend, a boyfriend, a husband and a family, a child…

And now that she thought about it, he had given her something far more important than these.

He gave her love, and somewhere to belong.


End file.
